


Evil Author Day 2020

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2020, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Here are my teases for some of the stories I am working on right now!The warnings and tags will be inside each story.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 36
Kudos: 129





	1. "Married in Vegas"

**Author's Note:**

> None of these have even been run through Grammarly and these are rough drafts so please do not comment on anything that is messed up. I know it's there. Commenting like that will get your comment deleted.
> 
> I don't have any new Criminal Minds or James Bond stories for this year. I have a lot that are going through edits and another few for Bangs, so for this year I'm just going to post up some new stuff from my newest fandom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : "Married in Vegas"  
>  **Ratings** : Explicit  
>  **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
>  **Fandom(s)** : Teen Wolf  
>  **Category** : M/M  
>  **Relationships** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
>  **Characters** : Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall, Lydia Martin Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd,  
>  **Tags** : Alternate Universe - Werewolves are Known,  
>  **Summary** : Stiles woke up in Vegas mated to one of the wealthiest wolves in the country.  
>  **Word Count** : 3,991  
>  **Year** : College Era  
>  **Spoilers** : Whole Series  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Beta** : None

Stiles knew that his choice in location for Spring Break for his last year of his main school time before he moved onto more schooling for his Ph.D. in Robotics was a little strange. Las Vegas though was the place he had always wanted to go for any length of time really and that meant that he was going to go before Spring Break became a thing of the past. Once he was settled into his new internship at Hale AB&O Inc in a few months, he was going to have to spend the free time he had learning from some of the best minds in the field. Stiles still hadn't told anyone about getting the internship. He wanted to wait until after spring break to have the questions start.

The internship had been out of nowhere and Stiles had been so grateful for it. It wasn't exactly paid but what he got instead was his Post-Grad degree paid for as long as he committed so many hours per semester over the next four years to the company as well as a food budget and housing that was in a building that Hale AB&O owned. Lydia had been the one to actually submit the paperwork for it and even bullied him into writing the essay part but never told him what it was for. After years of pinching money to get by on the books and everything else he needed on the scholarships that he had earned to make sure that he could still eat, the money for food was more than Stiles spent on food per week now.

Stiles looked around the bar that he had found that catered to all manner of supernatural creatures, there was even magic that surrounded the building that stopped wolves from shifting to even their beta form. Stiles could feel his own magic being dampened. He could use it to protect himself and others but not to attack. And unlike Harry Potter, charms were not something that could be used to kill and still be considered light by any stretch of the imagination.

A man standing in the corner caught Stiles' eye. Lydia, Jackson, Allison, and Scott were around somewhere so Stiles was alone for now. Which was fine, he would rather that than watching them making out again and again. The man though was staring at Stiles and while the expression might be closed off, Stiles hadn't said a word to the man so he couldn't have offended him.

Downing the rest of his drink, Stiles laid it down on the table where there was no person but a collection of drink glasses before he made his way to the dance floor again. Every time that Stiles turned around, that man was still staring at him. He never got closer to Stiles and he never did anything but stare.

It should have made Stiles feel like he was being stalked. He knew that level of intensity was not normal but Stiles also knew that he was drunk enough to not care and also not so drunk that he wouldn't be able to fight the man off enough inside of the club. It was outside that was going to be the issue. Stiles looked around again but the man was gone. Stiles felt a little upset at that. Had he done something to get rid of his admirer?

A hand closed around his hip, hot and tight. Stiles knew that kind of grip, werewolf. Their bodies ran just a little warmer and their grip just a little bit tighter. Another hand closed around his other hip and pulled him back. He felt hot breath on the back of his neck and then it slid around and a scruffy cheek was rubbing on the side of his neck. The werewolf was scent marking him. It had to be the man. He had been scruffy and the man seemed just a bit taller than him.

"Hi," Stiles said and he knew that even over the pumping beat of the music that his body was still moving to, the wolf would hear him.

Stiles felt the rumble of the chest that meant he was answered in some way but he didn't hear it. It could have been just a pleased rumble for all that he knew. Stiles didn't even try and turn around in the hold. He just moved along to the music, making sure to press into the body behind him. The wolf didn't try and stop Stiles' movements. In fact, he most just moved along with Stiles, grinding his front into Stiles' backside.

Time passed too fast and all too slow at the same time as Stiles danced. He knew that he wasn't the most graceful at it but he had learned to do this kind of dancing in the Jungle back home. He felt a hint of teeth on his neck, stilling him and Stiles let himself be dragged off of the floor towards the bar at the front. The wolf stayed behind him the entire time, it would have felt like something caustic if this was back home but this was Vegas. This was for having fun before they all split up and had to go to various schools along the coast that were out of the LA area. Lydia had been at MIT the entire time, the furthest away but she visited a lot and Skype made sure they all were good to go on seeing her enough.

Jackson had pined but that was perfectly understandable. Jackson had even hung out with Stiles just to make Lydia happy. It had been Jackson talking to him and then Danny, that had helped Stiles figure out that he was gay. Lydia was safe to crush on because he knew that he could never get her. Even back in grade school, after they had become friends when Stiles had swapped partners to be with her and Lydia had figured out that Stiles was smarter than he seemed. Lydia had come out of her shell and started to act closer to the genius that she was. Stiles had finished a half of a GPA point below her and had been happy with that in high school. It had been so much better than even hiding how smart he was.

Many had thought it was his ADHD that had made him know as much as he did but it didn't make him retain it all. Learn it all yes as his brain didn't stop but remember it? No.

Stiles felt a drink being pressed into his hand by the bartender. He nodded his thanks and found that it wasn't one of the fruity drinks like he had been drinking the last while after getting his buzz on with this one. It was a Tequila Sunrise. He hadn't drank one of them in about two hours. Stiles drank it halfway before he felt teeth on the side of his neck again. He stilled and an arm wrapped around his waist to start him moving again.

They danced again as Stiles sipped at his drink. He felt drunk and it wasn't from the alcohol but from the dancing and being this close to someone.

"My room?" the wolf asked nearly an hour later, when the drinks were gone and Stiles was wearing out enough that dancing wasn't something that he wanted to keep on doing anymore.

"Fuck, yes," Stiles said.

* * *

Stiles woke up in stages. He knew that he was in bed where it was warm, almost too warm. He knew that he was covered in blankets because he couldn't move, they were too heavy on him. He also knew that his neck hurt him like a bitch as soon as he got full into wakefulness. He groaned in pain and tried to move. He stopped when he realized that he couldn't move because of a arm thrown across him.

Grabbing the edge of the blanket, Stiles lifted the blanket and found that he was naked and given the hip and leg that he could see that were tangled with his own, the man with him was naked as well. Stiles knew the arm that was over him. It was the wolf from the night before. Stiles wracked his brain for the name. Derek. He introduced himself as Derek and Stiles had swore when he finally saw his face before they had got to the hotel room that Stiles had seen him before. He had seen him somewhere but the context was very wrong so Stiles couldn't place it. Not even in the harsh light of day.

Stiles didn't hurt anywhere other than his neck and he tried to reach up and touch but as soon as he tried, he found that Derek's nose was there. His face plastered against Stiles' neck. The wolf had probably left a massive hickey there. It was the only sane reason that Stiles could figure out for why his neck ached.

There was one other big glaring reason and it had everything to do with who was in bed with him. Mating bites had to be reciprocated or it was just a bite. Even Alphas could do it with their mates as long as they were human when they made the bite. Stiles knew anything and everything that he could find from good and reputable resources on the Internet. Especially after Scott had been bitten by an Alpha who had run off every single Beta that he had and had gone insane.

The Alpha had been killed by Stiles' dad after a manhunt after he had turned seven teenagers and young adults. The Alpha spark had passed to one of the older adults and a pack had formed. Stiles had started to dig into research to help teach them all they needed and found his own bit of magic inside of himself. The Werewolf Council had helped but Stiles hadn't trusted what they had given out. It had all been truthful but there was a little that hadn't been mentioned. Those parts were okay because Stiles had learned that the information that had been held back had been for a reason and that was to not scare for worst case scenario.

Stiles lived for those though. He planned for it. That was the reason why the Beacon Hills pack had settled as quick as it had. The pack had kind of split up, the older adults staying while the college kids split away to go to college. They were all close enough in the LA area that they could stay a pack, having gotten safe passage for school. After everything that had happened in Beacon Hills, Stiles was pretty sure that they could have wanted to go anywhere for school and the Werewolf Council would have made it happen.

Beacon Hills had been only slightly supernatural and the main residents of the city before the wolf pack had happened was magical users but they liked to keep to themselves. Stiles had found a mentor who had taught him pretty much all that he needed and that mentor had even followed him to LA for college so he could learn all that he would have learned a child. No one understood why Stiles' spark hadn't turned on when he hit puberty like the rest of the magical world. Still Stiles was strong.

The arm that was around Stiles moved again and the hand that it was attached to pressed him back into Derek's body. Stiles gasped as he felt the hard cock pressing between the cheeks of his ass and he moaned as Derek started to rock. Stiles knew that he was still relaxed and loose and probably still slick from the night before.

Stiles wanted. He moved one leg, hitching it up and then reached back with his arm and pulled Derek closer by the hip. "Fuck me."

Derek let go of Stiles' stomach and reached over to grab the bottle of lube that was on the night stand. There was the flick of the cap and then it was being tossed down to the ground. Stiles felt Derek's hand bumping his ass as he coated his dick and then a few fingers were swiped over the rim of his hole. It felt good, he wasn't too sore but just his body remembered what this meant and he wanted it.

Sex had fallen to the wayside over the last two years as Stiles had worked his ass off to get the credits he needed and took the classes that were interesting that had nothing to do with his degree. Stiles jerked off when he had the need or the want or sometimes when his mind and body just needed that release but he wasn't feeling like he needed it for anything else.

"Fuck," Stiles said as Derek slid his cock all the way into him.

Derek fucked him like he meant it. It was too fucking good and Stiles felt himself on edge long before he should be. Derek's pace built up until the only reason that Stiles wasn't moving on the bed was Derek's hold on his thigh. Stiles gripped the bed, needing something other than Derek's body to hold onto. They were covered in sweat and Stiles' hold was precarious. It was fucking good. Hands down, Stiles would have sex with Derek again. He kind of didn't want to leave the bed for a day to see how many times he could get fucked by the wolf.

Stiles whined when Derek pulled out of him. Derek chuckled and his lips were caressing the mark that was on Stiles' neck. Then Stiles was being pressed down onto his front on the bed and his hips lifted just enough to where Derek could slip back inside of him. Stiles tried to push up but Derek was there, his body draping along Stiles', his hands grabbing Stiles' and pulling them up to where Stiles was at his mercy. It shouldn't be as hot as it was.

Derek fucked him long and hard from that position. There was no rush to it and Stiles just felt like he was shattered by the time that Derek finally started to fuck him enough to where he was going to orgasm.

It ripped through Stiles with a scream that he muffled down into the bed. He felt Derek follow behind him and he slumped down into the bed. Derek rode him down, his cock staying inside of him. Derek's nose found the bruise that was on Stiles' neck and shoulder and Stile could hear him snuffling into it like he was breathing in the scent of Stiles. Stiles knew that werewolves had better senses of smell and from Scott he knew that Scott loved nothing better than the scent of Allison after they had sex. Where she smelled of nothing but herself, sweat, sex, and most importantly, Scott.

That only happened in mates though. Wolves knew their mates by smell and even though Stiles had seen it happen with both Jackson and Scott, it was still something that threw him for a loop when he read about it. It was something that was out of the works of fiction to Stiles but then again, he had become a powerful magic user randomly. He was living a life that read like a fiction story.

Stiles realized that Derek had not stopped scenting him and that he was not laying directly on him but off to the side, holding Stiles tight to his body. He had seen that move more than once walking in on Scott and Allison in the apartment that they shared in LA. Scott didn't ever remember to shut the bedroom door when they had sex.

Reaching up, Stiles felt at his neck. He felt the rough bits of scabs that had formed from the teeth that had marked him as Derek's. Stiles started to roll over and Derek allowed it but he whined a little. The first thing that Stiles thought was that Derek looked ever better than he had the night before. He was sleep rumpled and soft. His eyes were dancing with happiness and his mouth was sinful. The second thing was that the marking on Derek's neck matched what Stiles knew was the rough shape of his mouth. Derek's was already healed into a scar and there was the small weird shape of one of Stiles' teeth that had formed weird.

Stiles was human but his magic healed him quicker than most humans. He would be more healed by later in the day, enough to where he wouldn't have to wear anything over it. He tried to settle down as he took in what had happened. He remembered night now in a hazy way. He had not been drunk, not on alcohol but the feeling of being with Derek.

"You smell sour," Derek said. His tone was soft and gentle but his eyes were worried. He reached out and touched Stiles' cheek.

"You knew as soon as you saw me." Stiles wanted to be upset but he wasn't. He hadn't done anything the night before that he hadn't want to do. The mating might have been a little something that Stiles shouldn't have done but he knew what it meant. He had known exactly what Derek knowing that he was his mate would mean. They were basically married in the eyes of the Werewolves of the world and once the paperwork was filed, they would be married in the Human part of the world as well.

"Yes. I watched you for a while before approaching you."

"That's how you knew my drink order."

"Yes. You were not drunk when we left and I talked to Scott while you were hailing a taxi to take us back here. He texted earlier and I saw his number flash so I texted him that you were still asleep. He said you would sleep like the dead after how much dancing you did."

"He trusted you?"

The look that Derek gave Stiles was strange. Stiles just looked at him though. The face was still familiar but instead of thinking he had seen him during the night at the club, it was very familiar in another way. The way that said he had seen him on a magazine or something like that. Derek was a fairly popular name so that wasn't going to help. Werewolf named Derek though was something that wasn't as common. Stiles looked around the room. It wasn't Stiles' pitiful single that he had paid out the ass for scraping by money from the odd jobs he did for people that allowed him to have freedom to do what he wanted but also gave him money when he needed it.

Stiles saw that the room was massive and the bigger it was also meant it cost a hell of a lot more. Then the fact that it was a single bed and there were rooms off of the bedroom told Stiles it was a suite. A suite in Vegas. The view outside told Stiles what location they were staying in given the view. It was well known that the penthouse suite of the Hale Resort was owned by the CEO of the company.

"Fuck." Stiles sat up in bed and looked down at Derek Hale. CEO of Hale AB&O.

"Stiles?" Derek asked as he sat up as well.

"Oh fuck." Stiles covered up the mark with his hand, he could feel the pain of that and he pressed down harder. He could feel a panic attack setting in. He had mated himself to the man who ran the company who had just hired him. It wasn't going to go over well at all. He was going to be seen as someone who was devious. Everyone wanted Derek Hale. Everyone wanted to be around him, wanted to be him, everyone wanted to be with him.

And Derek had mated him without paperwork to protect his company.

"Okay, Stiles. Breathe for me, please."

Stiles looked up and saw that Derek was right there. Right in front of his face, one of his hands cupped the side of his face while the other pressed against his chest.

"Breathe."

Derek started to talk, the words were soft and Stiles could barely hear them. They were soothing though and he was able to start to calm down as Derek's hands never left his body. He pushed against the hand on his chest, breathing in so deep that he could feel it pressed against Derek's hand and then as Derek pushed back, he emptied his lungs.

They stayed like that until Stiles was breathing fine on his own. Derek was the first to pull a hand away but all he did with it was pull the hand from Stiles' neck off and then he covered the wound with his own hand. Stiles felt the pain go away from where he had been pressing it hard. Stiles could see the black lines arcing up Derek's arm where he was taking on Stiles' pain.

"Can you tell me why you freaked out?"

"You're Derek Hale."

"Yes."

"You used to live in Beacon Hills and you are one of the youngest CEOs to ever be put in the position you are after your mother and father retired after nearly dying in a car wreck."

"Yes." Derek was giving him a fond look. "The headquarters for Hale AB&O will be moving to Beacon Hills this fall. The old warehouse district in the city is being torn down now and it's going to go there. I've already been in contact with the local pack and Cora's already working on helping to take over the leadership until I get here when the building is fully finished."

"That's what that is going to be?"

"You know of it?"

"What do you know of the pack in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked instead of answering Derek's question. If the Hales were going home after being gone for a long time when their company had just go bigger and bigger, that meant that the smaller pack would probably be absorbed into the Hale pack and it was something that Stiles was more than okay with. Stiles could stop worrying about those at home. Beacon Hills was just what it said. A beacon for everything supernatural. The Nemeton attracted them there with no care for what it brought. It was neutral and just wanted those like it near there. A large stable pack would mean that the Nemeton might stop calling creatures to it.

"There are seven wolves, five of them are abroad in school, and a smattering of human friends as well as one Spark. Cora knows the names and has all of that. I was going to meet them this weekend. I was stopping here for a break to unwind a little before heading there to kiss ass all weekend."

"Why not unwind there?" Stiles knew that he had been asked to come home with Jackson, Scott, Allison, and Lydia but he hadn't realized that it was pack business.

"It's going to be tense. I know what happened and how the pack was formed. Mom helped a lot with that without drawing attention to herself."

"Did I tell you my name?"

"Just Stiles. You started to get your last name out but I kissed you." Derek did not look sheepish at that at all. In fact, he looked downright proud that he was able to distract Stiles so thoroughly.

"Stilinski," Stiles said.

"Stilinski is the name of his the Sheriff in Beacon Hills, distant-" Derek looked at Stiles his eyes widened. "You are his son."

"Yes."

"So you know about the pack. Given your age you probably went to school with the five wolves that are in college right now."

"Derek, I'm the Spark." 


	2. "Touch Starved"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : "Touch Starved"  
>  **Ratings** :Mature  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions Of Violence  
>  **Fandom(s)** : Teen Wolf  
>  **Category** : M/M  
>  **Relationships** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
>  **Characters** : Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski  
>  **Tags** : Touch Starved, Slow Build, First Time, Character Death, Angst  
>  **Summary** : Derek had never seen someone who looked so alone in New York before. Someone who he wanted to protect.  
>  **Word Count** : 4,148  
>  **Year** : College Era  
>  **Spoilers** : Whole Series  
>  **Notes** : This an AU where Scott was bitten by another Alpha and the Sheriff ends up dying in a non-supernatural death before Stiles finishes High School. The Hales never came back to Beacon Hills and Kate Argent was brought in for the death of the Hales long before Peter woke up from his coma. Laura also brought Peter with her to New York and had him put into a care facility there.  
>  **Beta** : None

# Prologue

Beacon Hills was long behind him. Mieczysław "Stiles" Stilinski looked at the campus for Columbia University. He was starting over after leaving Beacon Hills and he really hoped that he never saw it again. Nothing good had come of him being there. His best friend had washed his hands of him after Theo had told him about Donovan's death. A lie all the same but still. In the wake of everything that had happened before that, Stiles had just shut down. He had turned to school and stopped worrying about the creatures that went bump in the night. 

Stiles had more than enough money to go anywhere for school that he wanted. His father's life insurance had more than paid for his schooling but he had earned a full ride to Columbia after buckling down and doing his best in the final two semesters of high school. It was a good final year. Well as good as it could be. 

The ringing of his phone had Stiles jumping. He looked at the caller ID and smiled before answering it.

"Parrish," Stiles greeted. 

"Stiles. How is the first day going?"

"I haven't had a class yet. It's still not even eight yet. You have the morning shift?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Parrish sounded like he was more than fully awake. 

"How is everything going?"

"We are having issues but they are none that you need to deal with. I've called in help and it's going great so far. Just a lot of hours."

"Still doing the joint Sheriff thing with the guy from Beacon City?"

"Yes. I'm probably not going to run but for now the whole city council is dragging it's feet as it starts to understand what's going on. McCall's help with the FBI and their supernatural division has helped but they are still working on the new guidelines."

"What about Argent?"

"Which one? Gerard is dead. Killed three weeks ago. I got the notification yesterday."

"I was talking about Chris."

"He's been doing well on training the force to deal with everything. The killings of supernaturals had been escalating and it's not the Hunters. They are looking and it's happening in other cities with Nemetons."

"I'm glad Scott's dad's working out."

"Well, he's a better judge of character than Scott. By the way, Donati's death has been ruled an accident based on the body."

"Donati's?" Stiles asked. He felt his world shifting a little.

"McCall pulled in all of the deaths that happened with the Dread Doctors and the Chimeras. Theo told the truth this time and Scott's a little pissed at Theo for lying but he's not copped to his own culpability in it, you have been cleared."

"No one talked to me."

"I already had your statement on record from when you talked to me about it." 

Stiles didn't remember that. He really didn't. 

"It was the night you were drunk after Scott told you that you were the reason your dad was dead. That he was working to get away from you." 

"I remember." It was the night that Stiles had gotten so fucking drunk that he passed out on the couch before eight in the evening. 

After Stiles' dad had been killed, Stiles had been just under two weeks away from being eighteen. The deputies had banded together to make sure that he didn't go into foster care a city away. Then he had moved around between them until he had ended up with Parrish until he had graduated high school. It had been good and then right after graduation, everyone single person in Stiles' life, including Chris Argent had raked up enough money to send Stiles to New York early and get him an apartment with everything paid for the next four years while he was in school using the money from his housing part of his scholarship to help with what it couldn't cover. Stiles had more than enough money for it but he had been planning on staying in Beacon Hills to save the money. Now he had enough to make sure that he wouldn't have to work at all while in school, probably even through a PhD if he didn't do stupid stuff. He had a little bit of his money in investment accounts and he played with them to earn a steady enough bit to sink back in. He took half of what he earned in the accounts each month and put into a savings account and then took the other half and dropped back into the investments. That money had come from the trust that had been in his name from his mother's life insurance money. 

The rest of the money had gone to paying for her medical bills that hadn't been covered by insurance and paying off the house so that there was one less bill for his father to worry about. The leftover from that had gone to Stiles. Stiles had called it blood money when he had been younger but now it was the only thing that was going to make sure that Stiles did what he needed to get his degree and start to live again. Stiles knew that he had to put his head down and get through schooling. 

Nothing was ever going to get rid of the huge whole in his heart from being an orphan but time did heal wounds, even if they still hurt like a bruise, there was no gaping wound on him anymore from his mother's death. One day it would be the same with his father's death. 

# Chapter 1

Derek Hale looked around at the kids who were playing Frisbee in the warm weather in the park while he ran before heading into his fourth week of his residency at Mount Sinai Hospital. He was just about to start up his fourth lap when his phone rang. He saw that it was his uncle. 

"Hale," Derek said knowing that it was going to piss off Peter.

"Derek, how are you? You aren't at your residency shift yet are you?"

"No. I'm at the park. How was your trip to Beacon Hills?" Derek could not understand why his uncle had gone back there but he understood that his uncle needed to do it for his own mind. He doubted that anyone there had recognized him. The burns from the fire were long gone but it had been a long time since he had been there. 

"Enlightening. You asked me to look after the Sheriff who had sat in the back of the ambulance with you and Laura and was kind to you."

"Yes?"

"He died in the line of duty a few years ago. I visited his grave and laid flowers for him and his wife. She had been dead a under year at the time of the fire so I think that explains why he was so kind to you."

"And kids?"

"One son but no one talks about him other than saying that he's at college. There was something there but I chose not to dig in. The Sheriff isn't someone who was here then and the main deputy that I talked to was cagey like he didn't understand wanting to know." 

Derek nodded his head. Humans had trouble understanding how packs worked. Derek hadn't ever forgotten the human Sheriff who had made sure that Derek understood that what happened wasn't his fault. The man had not left Derek's side and was his guard until Kate had been found. The rape kit had been horrifying and the DNA taken from the sex that Kate had talked him into just before she had set fire to his family had still been on him. He had given Derek a lot of names of various doctors in the area to talk to. None of them had actually been able to work with Derek given he was a werewolf, but once in New York city were the family on his father's side was had been able to find him someone. 

Now it was years later and Derek was working to becoming a Pediatric doctor. It was the only thing that he wanted since he had spent some time volunteering as part of his high school days at the hospital as a kid who came to visit kids who were there for treatment and needed cheering up. For a little while, Derek had debated becoming an officer of the law but he figured that it would be easier to hide as a doctor than a cop. 

"Thanks. I'll talk to Laura about it. See if we can track down the kid. What was the name's name?" Derek had never been able to remember it. He knew that it was an odd name but the actual name had slipped his mind. He just remembered the hand on his shoulder and the way that he felt safe in a way he hadn't since he had felt the first pack bond snap while he had been laying in the woods at the spot where he and Kate had sex. He had stayed to remember the smell of them. Then his world had shattered. 

Kate had been perfect. She hadn't pushed him for anything that he didn't think that he wanted. She had never hurt him, never belittled him. Derek had been in love and he had loved it. What he felt for Kate had been different from what he felt for Paige but then he knew that you never loved the same way twice. Kate had been an adult. She hadn't treated as Derek as anything other than an adult. It had been wonderful until it wasn't. Until he had smelled her there at the house. Smelled her on the gas can that had been sitting in the middle of the yard as he watched his house burn and his family die. It had been the worst day of Derek's life and he hadn't thought that a day would top killing Paige so that she wasn't in pain anymore as her body rejected the bite.

"Stilinski. Noah Stilinski." 

"Thanks Uncle," Derek said. He listened to Peter tell him about everything in Beacon Hills that hadn't changed and it had felt good. Until lately Beacon Hills, even a passing mentioned would piss of Derek but now it was a dull ache and happy remembrances of the things that he had done with the family there. Pushing Cora on a swing there. Meeting Paige. There were many happy memories there that he had learned were more important than the bad ones. 

Derek looked at the time when he hung up with Peter and found that he didn't have the time for another lap around the park so he just turned to head back to the apartment that he shared with Laura. 

Showered, dressed, and ready to go, Derek slipped out of the apartment with enough time to stop and get something to eat and drink before his shift started. When he had got on at Mount Sinai, he and Laura had moved apartments to allow him to be closer. Laura's job was totally online and if she did have to go in for a meeting or something that couldn't be done over the Internet with Skype, she just took the subway. 

The ER was already hopping when Derek got to Mount Sinai and found the woman he was working under. She was talking with a little girl and Derek didn't want to interrupt her so he waited by the nurse's station. He took a deep breath. It was better to get used to the smells of everyone who was there at the same time. There was something in the place though that was strong and Derek filtered out the other smells one by one until he found a young man who looked to be around twenty sitting on a gurney. He had his arm in his lap and there was an ice pack on it. Derek frowned and started over to him. 

The smell coming from him was utter apathy for living. Derek had smelled it on Laura right after the fire, hell Derek had probably smelled like it as well. The young man was living just to live with no other reason. 

"Hey, has someone seen you?"

"Yeah. I've had the X-rays and everything. I'm just waiting on someone to come and cast me up before I leave. clean break no issue with fragments, no broken blood vessels." The tone was almost dead like and Derek didn't like it. The kid didn't smell like he was about to kill himself, just that he didn't care if he lived. He would keep on living until he didn't. He had more than enough muscle and a little fat on his body. He took care of himself. Derek recognized that the kid was broken and dealing as best as he could. If it hadn't been for Laura and taking care of Peter, Derek would have been the same. 

"Is there anyone who you want me to call to come and get you? Driving is going to suck with that." Derek pointed at the broken right arm.

"I can drive with both hands but I took the bus here from Columbia. I can even walk. Only takes about half an hour." Derek tried to catch the kid's eye but there was nothing there. Yeah, his eyes were forward but it was like he was seeing nothing.

"Are you hungry?"

"Already fed me to make sure that I could take the pain killers that they gave me. I'm good, dude."

"Don't call me dude," Derek said. 

The kid didn't even look at him. His eyes didn't move at all.

"Sorry. I'll be fine. Thank you for checking on me." 

Derek looked at the doctor who was coming over to him. He was another werewolf and behind him was the osteo guy who did the casts for the hospital and behind him was the lady from psych. Derek wasn't sure that the psych lady was going to get anything out of him. Derek could smell that the kid wasn't taking anything. The only smell on him was Adderall and the pills given to him for the pain and swelling. The Adderall wasn't that unexpected. College kids took it sometimes to help them study for finals and to do other stupid things but the way that it smelled on the kid, it was like he took it ever single day. He didn't react like a normal ADHD person but then he might have taken too much and was now like this because of it. 

"Doctor Hale, keeping our guy Stiles company?" Doctor Hathaway asked as he stepped close. His eyes were worried as the darted between the two of them.

"I offered to call someone to come and get him or get him food. Doctor Roberts is busy with a kid and I didn't want to bother her and interrupt."

"She's done now."

"Thanks for keeping me company, Doctor Hale." The kid, Stiles, didn't even reach out with his good hand.

Derek nodded his head and stepped away. He didn't go far at all and found that when the osteo guy reached out, Stiles flinched back from him. He didn't look like he wanted to let any of them touch him. Derek noticed that the sleeve of his shirt covered even his hand on his good arm and the broken arm's one was just pulled up enough to allow him to have the arm looked at. The kid held his own arm up and let the osteo guy wrap the sprint around his arm. It would have to be what it was on it until the cast was put on after the swelling had gone down. 

Stiles left ten minutes later after getting hid discharge papers and he had made an appointment to get a cast put on later that week. 

Derek tried not to think about him at all during the rest of his shift but he couldn't get the kid out of his mind. 

"Derek?" Laura called out when Derek let himself into the apartment later that night. She was sitting on the couch with a box of Chinese food in her hand. She looked tired. The good kind of tired that meant she got a lot of work done, not that she had done too much. 

"Yeah, it's me."

Laura looked at him and smiled before she waved the chopsticks in her hand and Derek stepped into the apartment more to see that there was more than enough for both of them. He grabbed an egg roll and inhaled the smell of Laura after being around people at the hospital all day. He felt better just taking her in. 

"Anything fun happen today?" 

Fun in Laura's mind meant someone who did something stupid in his other resident pool or someone getting caught having sex where they shouldn't. Derek had smelled way too many people in that place that were having sex. He figured that it had to do with the fact that many worked long and hard hours and finding someone to have sex with outside of work was hard. It didn't mean that Derek had to like it. He also knew how many people were lusting after him. Including mother's and father's who really should not be hitting on him while their kid was sick. Really, Derek just wanted to hang a sign around his neck that he didn't want to have sex. 

Derek had already talked to several different people about it. Starting with one of the psychology professors who had put him in touch with a sex therapist. That had started out with a whole thing about Derek wasn't strange. He just never had it happen to him and that not wanting to have sex was normal. Derek had learned a new word that day and it had been demisexual. It was why he had never felt anything that was remotely sexual for Paige even if he liked her in other ways and why when he had realized he was in love with Kate, he started to have erections around her. Then why he had pretty much gone back to never having erections for people again. It had been a lot more detailed than that but it had helped to settle Derek down. Of course, there had been deeper dives into it in courses throughout medical school. He had dove deep into sexuality and the various spectrums of it. Laura hadn't really understood it at first but she had learned to accept who Derek was. 

"Not really fun. Though that nurse that is mean to all of the female patients who flirt with anyone got thrown up on today. I laughed to myself as it was the wife of a guy that she was flirting with."

"She just hates having someone on her turf," Laura said.

"She griped because she couldn't get the smell out. Other than that, fun isn't how I would describe it. We had a guy in. Looked to be around twenty. I think he goes to Columbia. He smelled wrong. He smelled like you used to when we were dealing with everything after the fire. He didn't let anyone touch him, flinched away. He didn't have bruises of anything. The only injury I could smell was his broken arm. I looked at the X-rays and it looked like a simple break from falling down."

"So you don't think abuse...just a clumsy kid who has given up on living?"

"Something like that. It's the touching thing. I mean I know that we are different but most people aren't afraid of doctor's touching them in the hospital. He didn't have signs of other issues that are normal for people who had touch phobia and he didn't freak out about anything on his skin like the splint and asking if it was sterile so I don't think it's a germ thing." 

"You and your strays."

"I don't even know his name, Laura." Derek knew what Laura was talking about. He had adopted a few people as his friends just days after starting at Columbia and they had stayed friends until they all went away to their respective homes after graduation or grad school at other places. They still talked on the phone at least once a month and Derek saw pictures and updates from them on Facebook. It was good. It wasn't pack but then it wasn't like Derek and Laura were ready for a pack that was bigger than them and Peter.

Laura gave Derek a look that told him that he was protesting too much.

* * *

The Columbia campus looked much the same as it had the last time that Derek had been on there. He had gone to pre-med and medical school there. Derek took a deep breath and was shocked when he smelled another werewolf on campus. He looked around to try and see if he could figure them out. Then he saw a person standing stock still in the middle of one of the greens, staring at someone else. Derek walked over to where they were. The way that they were so still told Derek that he was the werewolf. The lean build and the hair told him that it was a male. Derek looked passed the wolf to see that he was staring at Stiles. 

Derek didn't like it. Stiles was laying on the grass with a book spread out in front of him. He looked like he was studying. 

Stiles seemed to notice he was being stared at and he rolled over and looked around. He locked onto the wolf and his eyes widened in shock, then fear, then settled into pain. Derek started to follow when the wolf took off running at Stiles and he moved quicker when Stiles stood up but when Stiles moved toward the wolf and crashed into him so hard that they both went down, Derek stopped. He slowly got close enough to where he could hear over the noise of the campus.

"I thought I smelled you last month but then it was gone. Then back again. Then gone again. Chris told me you weren't working with the group and that he stopped to see you but you basically shut the door on him. He never told me where you were going to school because Parrish didn't want him to. Then he told me about Donovan and Scott and I just...I wrote you so many letters, dude." 

"I'm not in a good place, Isaac."

"No shit. You lost your dad and all of your friend in one fell swoop it seems."

"I know that Chris is one of the ones that dropped a good bit of money to help me out."

"He's paying for me to go to school I transferred here this year for the new professor they have in psychology. I'm going to become a psychologist."

"You'd be good at that." Stiles smiled at Isaac and Derek could see that it was something that Stiles used to do a lot but didn't anymore and that made Derek said. He listened to the words that were said and waited to hear if they were going to say more but Isaac just dropped his backpack down and they laid side by side and worked on things. 

Derek didn't have a shift so he stayed, watching as Isaac and Stiles studied. Outside of that hug though, they didn't touch. There was just enough distance between their bodies that Derek could see the trees behind them between their bodies. They stayed like that until the sun started to set. 

"Wanna go back to mine? Or do you have to get back to your place?"

"I'm in the dorms. Chris is still back there. When summer hits, he'll come back here and we'll find a summer place."

"My place is huge. Two bedroom. Parrish picked it out so that if he wanted to visit me. Or anyone else but there's just him. I have my desk and everything for studying in a corner that looks out on campus. You can stay over if you want. Or leave the dorms." 

Derek could hear the want in Stiles' voice from that distance. He could hear the need in there. 

"Let's try tonight and maybe a few other nights before we move in together. I've only lived with Chris since we left and you've been alone a long time. Let's not push things."

"Sure." Stiles was smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Derek had no clue if that was a good thing or not. He had no clue who this kid was, yet he couldn't just stay away from him. He wanted to protect him. Derek had never felt that for anyone. 


	3. "Werewolf & Spark on Atlantis"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : The Wolf and Spark of Atlantis  
>  **Ratings** : Explicit  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions Of Violence  
>  **Fandom(s)** : Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf  
>  **Category** : M/M  
>  **Relationships** : Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale  
>  **Characters** : Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale  
>  **Tags** : Canon, What Canon?, Alternate Universe, Crossover  
>  **Summary** : Atlantis gets some new crew but John isn't quite sure that even they are ready for the trouble they get into.  
>  **Words** : 3,246  
>  **Year** : Post SGA Canon, Post TW Canon  
>  **Spoilers** : Whole series for both SGA and TW  
>  **Notes** : Based off of a prompt in the Just Write Discord Server.  
>  **Beta** : None

John looked out over the gate room at the new grouping of scientist and military personnel. Atlantis had been quite pleased with the new staff and he could feel the thrum of her as she scanned them and listened to them. John was letting Lorne take care of the new guys as he tried to look and see who was the Alpha werewolf in the group. With the finding of the a planet that was full of werewolves and magic users, John had finally been able to get himself a werewolf on the roster. No one had been sure what would happen to a wolf on the city so there had been no military person or scientist that had been slotted to there. John had the files on everyone and he would look and see who it was before he met them all the next day but today he wanted to see if he could find him in the group. 

There was also a magic user in the group and that one John knew would be interesting as they were under Rodney and while Rodney believed in magic, who didn't with everything else that lived on Earth, he still called it old age voodoo. There were a few low level users spread around, from those who worked in Botany who could talk plants into growing and various other areas but this user was different. He was a Spark, they were rare. John was just damned happy that the Spark wasn't in his area as John had been warned that the Spark had ADHD. 

John had already set himself three hours just after the Spark was assigned to Rodney's lab the next day after the full orientation. It was bound to be a wonderful show. John knew he was an asshole but he really didn't care about that. Rodney was an asshole as well and loved to watch John spar with his guys, so John didn't feel bad about making a spectacle of it all. Teyla and Ronon were going to join him with popcorn.

Movement at the edge of the group of thirty had John looking at the kid. There was no other word to describe him than kid. His hands were moving, despite the stillness of the rest of his body now. He was looking but seemed to be hesitant to touch, which was a good thing. The Spark was found it seemed. John watched him as he slowly started to spin around, his head tipped up to look at the upper levels of the area. 

John watched as the Spark started to reach out and touch. He was about to yell when one of the military men grabbed him by the backpack and pulled him back. 

"Stiles!" 

"What the hell is a Stiles?" someone else said just loud enough to carry through the room. 

John looked at the guy who had what could only be described a sour look on his face as he glared at Stiles, the Spark. Stiles was not listed as a name for anyone in the group so it had to be a nickname. 

"YOU!" Rodney said as he marched over to where Stiles was still looking at the wall and the other guy was keeping him away. 

Stiles turned around when Rodney got close to him. 

"Yes, Sir, Doctor McKay?" Stiles looked innocent as hell and it made John snort. 

It seemed that the city was going to get a hell of a lot more interesting with the Spark in their midst. John kept looking at the military personnel wandering around, mostly staying in groups. There was the guy who was still holding onto Stiles' backpack and he watched as he turned his head left and right but didn't actually look away from Stiles. John pulled his pen from his pocket and dropped it and the man's gaze turned to look right at John. He found the werewolf and it seemed like he had already figured out who to put on what team. Lorne's team needed a new science officer as well as third soldier. He would gladly stick those two on his team. Lorne would love him for it. He had to take his fun where he could. 

Stiles had to be Mieczysław Stilinski, as it was the only name that was even close to Stiles that was on the roster. John hadn't expected Doctor Stilinski to be a young man who looked too damned young to be a Ph.D. in anything but here they were. 

Rodney's eyes looked around until they landed on John and already John could see that Stiles was getting under his skin. John figured that they might need more than popcorn.

* * *

Derek sighed as he heard Stiles pacing around the room on the other side of his. They had been escorted to their quarters for the evening and told not to leave them until they were fetched in the morning. Derek grabbed the rubber ball that had somehow got packed in his things and not Stiles' when they had finished packing the day before to head to Atlantis and tossed it against the wall. It was used to keep Stiles' hands busy when he was having issues standing still or keeping his hands busy. 

The room that was Derek's had a balcony, nearly every single room did but there was varying sizes on them. Derek knew that Stiles' was larger than his own. He got up from the bed when Stiles hadn't responded in some fashion to the ball hitting the wall. Sound proofing he assumed. Derek knew that it wasn't going to be long before everyone on the city knew he was a werewolf, the whole of the Stargate program was read in on the supernatural beings that lived in their world. It was hard to hide it. Derek had fit right in when he had been slotted into it and that was where he had met Stiles. 

Stiles was from Beacon Hills, where Derek had lived before he had joined the Marines. The Marines accepted werewolves into their ranks, they were a special unit and trained with each other but still were part of the whole of the Marine forces across the world. They were an open secret that lived under some kind of Captain America mystique. 

Derek had known exactly what Stiles was from the moment he met him. The smell from him was something that was rare but the smell of ozone around him told Derek exactly what he was. Derek had met just one other Spark when he had been stationed in Afghanistan. The Stargate Program and now Atlantis had been something that Derek had been working to. Well, he hadn't known what they were but he knew there were black ops that even the black ops groups didn't know about. 

The balcony door opened as Derek got close to it and he looked at Stiles' balcony before looking around. He easily jumped up onto the railing and then over to Stiles. He was sure that he wasn't supposed to leave his room by any means but at least this way there was no record other than him just going onto his balcony.

Stiles' door opened up and Stiles spun around, freaking out and nearly falling on his ass on the cement like floor. The papers in his hands went flying. "Bell!" Stiles yelled at Derek before he fully recovered. Stiles was always easy to startle but it usually wasn't that bad. 

"What hell, dude!" Stiles said as he crouched to pick up his papers.

"You are pacing and it's driving me nuts."

"You can hear me through the walls? Impossible." 

"Stiles, werewolf," Derek said as he waved as his body.

"Not like I can forget that, Sour Wolf. I just mean that these walls don't even let the sound of a small bomb going of penetrate into them. There is no way you should be able to hear anything that I do, especially just pacing. That is so weird. Let's go test it. We can see how far I can get for you stop hearing me." Stiles turned and started to walk toward the door. Derek reached out and grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

"We are confined to quarters until we get the tour tomorrow, Stiles."

"Where is your sense of adventure!"

"Right firmly where I won't get kicked off of the city." Derek knew that Stiles wanted to just explore. He had no filter on what he wanted and what he should do. Derek had learned that. It was part of why he had been assigned as Stiles' caretaker when they were off world. After growing up the son of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, he could at least fire guns and Derek hadn't had to teach him much on that. His hand to hand wasn't the greatest but he was wily and escaped more often than not.

"I'm bored!" Stiles complained.

Derek huffed and he quickly pulled Stiles in close to him, cupping the side of his face and kissing him. Stiles fidgeted for a minute before he gave into it, tangling his hands in Derek's shirt and holding him close. Derek broke the kiss to press kisses down Stiles' neck before he looked around the room. He saw the bag that he knew carried Stiles' supplies in it and it was laying on the floor beside the bed. If it was going to keep Stiles from getting kicked off the city, and Derek as well as where Stiles went, Derek went, he was more than willing for a little bit of fun to christen Stiles' bed on their first night. 

Turning them that direction, Derek walked Stiles backward toward the bed. Derek dipped his face into Stiles' neck and inhaled the scent of him. They had been on lockdown for the last two weeks and even though it wasn't exactly frowned upon since they were not in chain of command for each other, Derek still hadn't visited Stiles in his room. As a scientist he had been given a single while Derek was in barracks housing on the base. 

Derek had missed this. He settled Stiles down on the bed, sitting there before he crouched down to get his socks off. Stiles always took his shoes off when he entered his room, it wasn't a shock that it hadn't changed here. He looked up at Stiles, who was still now that his attention was focused wholly on Derek. It was the only time that Derek knew that Stiles' focus was wholly on him. It was interesting to see it and it made Derek feel special. 

The attraction had been instant. Stiles' scent was nearly overwhelming to Derek until he had saturated himself in it. Then they had found out they had grown up in the same city, with the difference in age, Derek had never noticed him while it seemed that Stiles had gone to his basketball games to see him. A childhood crush and then to find themselves face to face with each other nearly a decade later. Sex had been a foregone conclusion after that. Especially with the way that Stiles smelled like arousal every single time that he was around Derek. The scent of him was intoxicating without arousal changing it. It had made Derek's mouth water. He refused to deny himself what he wanted. Derek had made their team lead aware of the relationship but it wasn't like it was going to stop them going into the field together. Every single SG team on the base was too invested in making sure that everyone lived. That they were fucking wasn't going to change that. 

Stiles' hands settled in Derek's short cropped hair, pulling him up and into another kiss as Derek worked on getting his pants undone. The uniform was not that different from Derek's own so it was easy to get Stiles stripped while they kissed and touched. And boy did Stiles like to touch, all of his excess energy went into touching and Derek loved it. Even when Derek was fucking him, his hands never stopped. Derek was just glad that he healed up quickly, Stiles scratched more than he didn't anything else when he came. 

"Derek," Stiles said, his voice breathy like he was being robbed of his ability to breathe deep enough. That sound went right to Derek's cock and he stood up, stripping of his clothes with ease before he got Stiles naked as well. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles waist and lifted him up, carrying him up the bed and dropping him on his back before he reached over for the lube. He slicked up his fingers before coating his cock and found Stiles' hole. Stiles' hands were clutching the bedding with a tight grip as Derek made sure that he was slick enough to not get hurt. They had both already been through their medical exam for entrance to the city, on both sides of the wormhole that they had been transported though. 

"Open up for me," Derek said as he wiped his fingers on the bed when he pulled them free of his lover. Stiles spread his legs and Derek slotted himself all up the up using a hand to guide his cock inside of Stiles. It was a heady feeling every single time that Stiles allowed him to do it. Derek was more than willing to swap positions but Stiles liked being fucked and Derek wasn't going to deny him what he wanted. 

"Der," Stiles said as Derek slide home inside of him. Stiles wrapped his arms around him and Derek got his free hand under Stiles hips to help hold him in placed as they rocked together. When he was sure he wasn't going to hurt Stiles, Derek braced his other hand on the bed, kissing Stiles so his shouts didn't echo around the room and carry somewhere else. He was sure that sex was regular here on the city. It was even worse than remote bases, there was no real downtime in a city close. There was just everyone here. Probably why the fraternization rules were lax as hell on Atlantis. 

"Touch me," Derek whispered into Stiles lips before kissing him again. 

Stiles hand gripped Derek hard, slipping some as they both started to sweat with their exertion. It had been too damned long for them, for Derek's wolf to be happy about not being around his mate as much as he should be. The codes of the military didn't have rules set for mates yet and while Derek had brought it up, it wasn't there yet. Derek had made sure that Stiles could make decisions about his health and it was the same for Stiles and Derek but it wasn't enough for his wolf. 

Derek felt his claws extending and he knew that Stiles would have a few marks on his hip form the hand that was holding him there. He tried to keep them sheathed but it was too much. Derek curled his other hand into fist to keep himself from ripping up Stiles' bed there was no reason to announce them that much until they were used to everyone that was on the city. 

Stiles came first, his cock untouched outside of where their bodies were rubbing on it. Derek buried his nose in Stiles' neck, breathing the scent of him as it sweetened with orgasm. Derek rocked in and out of him a few more times before he came as well. Stiles fingers were digging into his back and Derek was sure there was going to be blood there but he felt nothing other than the rush of endorphins to his body from orgasm. 

Derek lowered Stiles to the bed and covered his lovers' body with his own, unwilling to get up and move yet. He wanted to just keep on him until Stiles pushed him away because he couldn't sit still any longer. It was only a few minutes before Stiles started to wiggle. Derek laughed and slipped off of his lover. 

"You had better go," Stiles said. 

"I can hear in the hall some, I'll know if someone comes to your room or mine. It's like...the doors thinned." Derek wasn't sure that he liked it. 

"You couldn't do that before."

"No, no I couldn't. The doors changed." Derek pushed up to settle on his side. He reached out, tracing the moles that dotted Stiles' back. Derek found them enthralling like he always did. 

"Why?"

"You are the expert on AI, Stiles. You are why we are even here." Derek hadn't been slotted to go to Atlantis yet but General O'Neill had slotted Stiles to go and Derek had made sure he was going as well. O'Neill had at least understood and made sure that Derek got to go along. Then the call for a werewolf had happened. The IOA wanted someone else but O'Neill made sure they understood that Stiles was going and there was no reason to send more than one werewolf. Derek had been fought for and that hadn't happened since he had left his family. The rest of the Hale family hadn't liked that he wanted to join the military. They had cut him off. All except for his Uncle Peter. 

"I know. Doctor McKay promised me that I would get a good tour of the whole science labs tomorrow."

"I heard a few of the other soldiers talk about the fact that Colonel Sheppard would be watching that with popcorn. I kind of look forward to it as well."

* * *

John hated it because he was late to the show. What he came in to was all of the scientist in the room looking at McKay and Stiles like they had grown another head each. Ronon and Teyla were there. They were half done with the the bowl of popcorn that they had. 

That is until there is the sound of alarms. 

"Lorne, your team with me," John said as he turned to run. He made it to the gate room in record time and saw that Chuck was there with the gate open.

"Team 3 is pinned down by a Wraith hunting force."

"Lorne, where is your team?"

"Here, Sir," Hale said as he entered the room. Behind him was Stevens and Stiles. They were all dressed and ready to go. 

John looked at Stiles. He thought that maybe he needed to read the file on Stiles a little more. It was rare for a scientist to get dressed and ready to go that quick. He had a gun on his hip and a P-90 strapped to his vest. He looked a little like a one-man war. John looked at Lorne.

"You ready to take them into the field?" John asked.

"They both worked well on the team they had been on for the SGC. Highly recommend. I'm fine. We will be fine." Lorne looked at Stiles and grinned. 

John wanted to know what Lorne knew that John didn't. He really needed to read the rest of Stiles' file. 

As soon as they were on the planet, John knew one thing. No one was going to touch Stiles without Hale ripping them limb from limb. Which was what he did to the first Wraith that got near Stiles. 

Hale didn't fight with a gun, even though he had one strapped to his waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
